


What Dreams May Come

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: She's got a weakness.





	

Just as with Olson, Stella came to regret sleeping with Anderson.

 

He was attractive, yes. But he was also young, and with youth came (inevitably) insecurity. After the shooting, he'd bristled at her appearance at the hospital, anger oozing out of every pore.

Later, when he was back at work, he looked at her almost like a dog that had been kicked by its master. He was wary, but still obviously attracted to her. Betrayal, anger and his vulnerability mixing into an ugly blend of feelings that twisted his expression whenever he was near her.

 

She tried in her own way to apologize, even if she never outright said the words. Her actions seemed to soothe the hurt somewhat, and he softened minutely towards her. The relationship was probably the healthiest she'd had in a long time, if she was being honest.

 

In the end, she admitted to herself that there (probably) could have been something between them. If it hadn't been for _fucking_   Spector, and his last 'fuck you'. Her lips quirked into a frown at the memory, and she allowed bitterness to consume her briefly.

 

She took a sip of wine and gazed out at the familiar landscape of home.


End file.
